Ashley Williams
Born on April 14th 2158, Operations Chief Ashley Williams served under Commander John Shepard on the Normandy SR1 and was instrumental in the defeat of the rogue SpecTRe Saren Arterius, his Geth army and the massive Reaper dreadnought, Sovereign. Williams continued to serve with the Alliance under Commander Shepard. After the Normandy was attacked by the Collectors and Commander Shepard was killed, Williams continued working for the Alliance, though at this time it is unclear what the nature of her service was. After two years Williams encountered Shepard on the human colony of Horizon where his fight against the Collectors had led him, and a brief, angry, idiotic, and emotional exchange took place, after which she managed to finish an entire bottle of vodka. Most recently, Ashley is back aboard the Alliance SR2 where she spends most of her time reading and staring out the window in Starboard ob. When she's not doing that she's brushing her hair, shooting Reapers, hissing every time someone mentions the name Cerberus and generally trying to make Shepard's job and life just a little bit easier. Introduction to the Twitterverse Ashley Williams simply popped into existence one day. Quite literally. It was very early in the time of the Twitterverse and such ridiculous things that defied explanation were rampant. She teleported to various locations in the Twitterverse, finally ending up on John Shepard's Normandy SR2 where she managed to reconcile with him after that nasty bit on Horizon and become a function member of his crew once again. General Facts *Ashley and John are currently in a mature, supportive, fun filled, often times silly yet seriously sexy deep and loving relationship/partnership. *Ashley is allergic to cats, which made her introduction to Normandy Cat a bit difficult, but after some shots, the feline has become an affectionate friend and Ashley is very fond of him (even if he sheds). *Ashley also has a small pet dragon, Johnny Flowerkitten , who perches on her shoulder, breathes tiny fire, loves peas and has the worst dragon fartz anyone could ever imagine. She is officially housing the small dragon and taking care of it for Super Human Fetus Reaper , but secretly she hopes Johnny will never have to leave her. *Ashley had a double in the Twitterverse, who was perpetually two years behind her in an alternate timeline and thus still the rank of Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. While at first kind of freaked out, Ashley had come to regard Ashley as more of a twin sister than a double due to their slightly differing life events. That is until the double simply disappeared one day, leaving Ash a little confused and more than a little nervous. *Ashley's best friend, happens to be another Shepard, a woman named Annika Shepard . *One day accidentally joked that Kaidan Alenko used unicorn tears as a shampoo for his luxurious hair and the poor guy has been stuck with the stigma ever since. Ashley has apologized profusely for this. *Ashley has never gotten over the death of Kaidan on Virmire . (Note: this was the Kaidan from her timeline and not Kaidan Alenko) Important Events *Was a major part of the team that found and rescued John Shepard after he had been abducted and viciously tortured by Corporal Toombs . *Captured by Narissa , a sadistic Asari former SpecTRe and tortured for nearly two weeks after offering herself to Narissa in place of John. *Got her ass BEAT by Cerberus bot Dr. Eva Core on Mars. Thinks she may have even peed herself as she lost consciousness. Everyone was nice enough not to mention it later. Category:Characters Category:Characters on the Normandy SR-2